Athaniar
Athaniar was born Tyr Blitzhammer as son to Rockspear Blitzhammer and Freya Barleybrew in Brewnall village in Dun Morogh. He also had a wolf pup called Timber. All was peaceful, until one day, when the Horde came. The vicious Horde rampaged through the lands and finally came upon where the Blitzhammers had hidden. They had thought themselves hidden, but one powerful individual located them: Gul'dan, Master of the Inner Circle, Destroyer of Dreams, Darkness Incarnate. Recognizing Freya Barleybrew as a former High Priestess of Ironforge, an individual of pure light, he issued a challenge. There was a fierce duel, but finally the warlock proved too great a challenge, and Freya collapsed, dark power searing through her wounds before darkening her life. The very sight of his wife's death drove poor Rockspear mad, and Gul'dan couldn't care less for the poor farmer from Thelsamar. Young Tyr stood amidst the carnage, his terrified eyes darting from his mother's battered corpse to the individual responsible. And Gul'dan looked back, and launched a last, dark spell upon the defenseless child, draining his life and leaving him on the brink of death. And then he and his retinue continued on their path of destruction, leaving Tyr to the mercy of the elements. But his story did not end here, for a high elven ranger from the alliance force found him crying in the snow, and took him in as his own. Later in Quel'Thalas, the young adult Tyr (having been magically aged by Gul'dan's spell), now re-named Athaniar, lived a happy life with his new high elven family in Silvermoon city. His adoptive father had convinced the other rangers to let him in as the first ever dwarven ranger. He trained in the way of the bow and sword, and was soon looked upon not as a dwarf, but as one of the high elves themselves. But alas, the path bestowed upon him by fate was not an easy one to walk, for he awoke one day once again to the cries of terror and wrath. The Undead Scourge plowed relentlessly towards the city core, only malice in their rotted minds. The young, but still experienced, dwarf ranger took his bow and swords and ventured out to the streets. There he saw his father and mother being ripped apart by the monstrosity known as Bloodcarnage, first among the abominations to lead the charge into the ranger districts. He closed his eyes and saw the unholy stare of Gul'dan once again, a memory etched forever in his mind. Determined to not let history repeat itself, Athaniar took his swords and lunged from a statue onto the head of the beast, and with a force unmatched ripped it's head from it's shoulders and delved into it's innards, before bursting forth from it's chest, spelling demise even for such a creature. He rushed forward to his parents, covered in blood and guts, but it was too late. Before he died, however, his father gave him a medallion and entrusted him with a secret. Determination in his mind, Athaniar walked with steady steps away from the pandemonium. What the secret was, only he knows. Whatever it was, he will some day fulfill his destiny. Some day. Athaniar now ventures around Azeroth, his only companions being Timber, the son of the wolf pup of the same name he once had, and Speedy, a small turtle, which he got from a grateful orphan on children's week. The Adventures of Athaniar Athaniar himself keeps a detailed record of his various adventures (very accurate due to his photographic memory), each adventure written down in a book kept at the grand library at the Rangers' Conclave. The following volumes have been written so far (note: list is incomplete): The Invasion of Dun Morogh My Elven Upbringing Silvermoon Destroyed The Return to Dun Morogh ... The Return of Bloodcarnage ... The Covenant of the Rangers ... The Case of the League Repentant ... The Second Plague The Attack on Light's Hope The Northrend Offensive ... Evil Reborn Fugitive (last one so far) Category:Articles by WoWWiki-Xavius Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Hunter Category:Ranger